


In The Manner of Sin City

by toughpillowtoswallow



Category: Sin City - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Detective Noir, Fan Soundtracks, Film Noir, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toughpillowtoswallow/pseuds/toughpillowtoswallow
Summary: The Noir Sound of Sin City





	In The Manner of Sin City

Here's a soundtrack I wrote completely inspired to the noir taste of Sin City the movie.  
Lights off and check it out.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXOKxK5WAdU

Rob Cavallo Music


End file.
